The Reckless and the Reason
by The girl with grey eyes
Summary: I was Reckless. Never needed much to start a fight, but with my sister to think about things needed to change. After we got kicked out of Beauxbatons Academy, we needed a plan, we needed to be invisible, with Voldemort recruiting and death-eaters breaking down our doors, on top of school drama. Will we survive the year? Well hey, there's always Firewhiskey...
1. Chapter 1

_**The reckless and the reason**_

 _ **As I sat in the back of the car awaiting the uncertainty ahead I turn to look at my sister, we looked so different to be alike, her with rich caramel skin, warm hazel eyes that were full of wonder, long curly chestnut hair that shone with highlights of honey and her style so pretty and her own, she always looked like she'd come straight from a festival, she was the perfect image of father.**_

 _ **I took after mother with pale almost translucent skin, cold hard grey eyes like the sky before a storm, my hair was a thing of beauty my mother used to say, so platinum blonde it was void of all pigment, I think that's why I started to dye it. I was invisible, mother went nuts her perfect daughter doing anything remotely rebellious was out of the question, it wasn't like we were a normal family, we were a family of pureblood witches and wizards we had to act, talk, walk basically breathe that life, balls and parties, the best clothes and the best elves, you name it we had it, except warm loving parents, we had a maid elf called Dilly who cared for us she was elderly but loved us as her own she was the one to pick us up when we'd been expelled from Beauxbatons Academy.**_

 _ **2 MONTHS AGO**_

 _ **(Lexi's point of view)**_

" _ **Hurry up we're gonna be late and if I'm stuck in detention cause you were up all night watching muggle shows I'll hex you" my sister's curly hair bounced madly as she dragged me along the hallways to our last class of the day potions , I rolled my eyes and stretched tiredly.**_

" _ **We are not gonna be late, we're gonna be late for you getting your seat at the back, before Amber gets it" she huffed and blew hair out of her face.**_

 _ **I couldn't help but chuckle for such an innocent face there lurked a temper that matched my own. As we arrived at class (perfectly on time) Lori dragged me to our seat at the back of the class where the professor couldn't see or hear us so it was the perfect time to plan when to sneak out weird sisters were doing a concert and there was no chance in hell we were missing it.**_

 _ **Suddenly my books were knocked onto the floor, I looked up already knowing the culprit, Amber stood behind the books looking smug as ever,**_

" _ **You really shouldn't have your books so close to the edge what if they fall over in the middle of class and disturb everyone then you wouldn't be aloud to go on our school outing would you one more warning that's what's madame said wasn't it?"**_

 _ **I looked at her with such venom that I hoped the bitch would drop dead, I balled my fist ready to knock that smile of her face when I felt Lori grab my wrist**_

" _ **It isn't worth it, wait till later, what's our motto, no evidence" I chuckled and turned back to class i was gonna make her pay but how.**_


	2. AN

A\N hey would you all head over to my best friends account, we both wrote the characters together, we have the same names and personalities ,she's my beta and i am hers u/3117006/The-Girl-Surrounded-by-Chaos


	3. Chapter 2

_**I was pacing mine and Lori's shared room, my mind filled with painful and horrific ways to make Amber pay.**_

" _ **I wanna set her bed on fire … with her in it" I threw myself on my double bed, Lori turned shaking her head,**_

" _ **We need a plan, one we can't be blamed for."**_

 _ **Then I remember Amber's boyfriend, more boring than wet cardboard but nice enough to look at I look at Lori smirking. I see a look of fear cross her face,**_

" _ **No, whatever it is, no, last time you got that look, I ended up in seven minutes in heaven with that weird blonde kid, what was his name? … Malfoy, yeah that git."**_

 _ **I laugh at the memory of her hitting him for trying to kiss her,**_

" _ **Look it's just Victor, imagine it's someone who has a personality."**_

 _ **She sighs but nods her head,**_

" _ **Here's my terms four bags of fizzing whizzbees , three acid pops and three chocolate frogs, agreed?"**_

 _ **I put on my serious business face,**_

" _ **Fine I accept your terms, but it better be an Oscar winning performance,"**_

 _ **We finish the plans and go to bed excited for tomorrow, it was to be done before breakfast, we had a late breakfast due to the trip into town.**_

 _ **Victor would be waiting for the ice queen outside the great hall, I awoke to Lori jumping on my bed excited to get up and ready, I pull on a emerald jumper, black shorts and my favourite black laced up boots. I turn to Lori, she's wearing a terracotta dress with blue and red silk flowers with soft suede brown boots, she had tied feathers in her long curly hair, like Jesus Christ was she a model for free people. I braided my hair and went to do my makeup, a dark smokey eye with dark red lips. I turn to Lori and she shakes her head,**_

" _ **I wish we looked more alike or even dressed the same."**_

" _ **You just want us to dress alike so you can steal my clothes."**_

 _ **We turn and go sit in our common room, Amber walks in in her pjs and smirks,**_

" _ **Aww, you and your sister can come today, wonderful, better hope not to get into any trouble in the meantime."**_

 _ **I clenched my jaw, it would take every ounce of my being not to floor the bitch , but then I thought of her face when she saw Lori and I couldn't help the smirk appearing on my face,**_

" _ **Hi, Amber beautiful day, isn't it? Well, we're gonna head down to breakfast nice seeing you."**_

 _ **I took Lori's hand and practically skipped down to the great hall, as we got closer, I saw lover boy leaning against the wall waiting on his sweetheart,**_

" _ **Showtime"**_

 _ **Lori sighed and fixed her hair and walked over, I couldn't hear the conversation but I saw him place his hand on her waist, what a creep? I saw Amber walking down the stairs and whistled the signal , it was now or never.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Lori grabbed Victor's top and kissed him like she couldn't be without him, I had to give her props she was convincing, Victor kissed her back tangling his hand in her curly hair pulling her closer, I could see her face she was so over this, I had to bite my lip, I was so close to laughing then, I heard the scream,**_

" _ **What the fuck? You little whore."**_

 _ **Amber lunged for Lori, grabbing her hair and pulling her to the ground, my body reacted before I had a chance to process, I was on Amber trailing her off Lori , she must have got in one good hit as Lori's lip was bleeding, I lost it when I saw the blood dripping from my twins lip, I punched Amber with such force I heard a sickening crack, I had broke her nose but it was the least of my problems someone was restraining me, I looked back and saw Victor.**_

" _ **Let me go, I'm gonna make sure your bitch learns not to fuck with a fitzgerald!"**_

 _ **A crowd had started to form, what a scene it must have been, Victor holding me back, Lori trying to get at Amber while a third year girl stood between, Amber squealing as blood poured from her crooked nose onto the white marble floors, I saw madame Maxime's towering form, push through the crowd, as she took in the scene before her, as her eyes rested on me, I saw nothing but pure hatred, she grabbed me and Lori by the scruff of our collars and dragged us to her office, this wasn't gonna be good.**_

" _ **This is ze last straw , I have had it with the fighting, pranks and all around bad attitudes from the both of you, I'm sorry but I have no choice but to hereby expel you from the academy, I have sent an owl to your parents, we're expecting them to pick you up in an hour go pack your trunks, I've never had such disappointments embarrass the academy, I hope you're proud of yourselves?"**_

 _ **I open my mouth to fire back a an insult when I feel Lori kick me under the table, I sigh dramatically and rise from my seat taking Lori's hand as we reached the door, madam cleared her throat,**_

" _ **I'd expect better from such a pure blood family,"**_

 _ **I turn around face flushed red with anger, I reach for my wand in my boot, but stop I was better than this, I chuckled and look straight in her eye,**_

" _ **First of all, I'm the typically pureblood, I'm vicious, cutthroat and not above doing despicable things to get my way, you should remember that madame."**_

 _ **I turn with Lori on my heel and head to our room, the whispers and stares followed us, for such a big place, news sure travelled fast but I couldn't care, people could think what they wanted, at least I got to take my anger out on Amber at least once, I slammed open the bedroom door and started to throw my stuff angrily into my trunk, I felt the warm, hot tears threaten to spill I would not cry, I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to Lori she looked so troubled,**_

" _ **I'm so sorry Lori, this is all my fault, I don't know what to say to make this better."**_

" _ **Don't be sorry, the bitch deserved it, and anyways it was boring here, as long as we're together then I don't mind where we are."**_

 _ **I pulled her into a hug, I hoped this would always be true, we dragged our trunks to the front door as a lavish cadillac pulled up, I heard Lori's breath hitch, I took her hand and squeezed it.**_

" _ **Don't worry mum and dad wouldn't have time to pick us up, remember business first,"**_

 _ **But even I couldn't help the cold sweat at the back of my neck as the front door opened, when our house elf, Dinky, wobbled out, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, she looked mad understandably, but her eyes give her away, I knew she'd missed us since we'd been away,**_

" _ **Get in the car now, Mistress is most displeased that her daughters have been expelled, she had to cancel a business lunch, so she'll be wanting a talk when we arrive."**_

 _ **She loaded our bags into the trunk and we got in the back, the car started and Dinky turned to face us,**_

" _ **Dinky should not be saying this, but she is most pleased you stood your ground."**_

 _ **I smiled and leaned against Lori, Dinky was mumbling to herself about our birth mother begging another school to take us, I was trying to hear what school, I strained my ears till I heard it.**_

" _ **Mister Dumbledore is a nice man, he should takes you in, you'll like Hogwarts, it's closer to home and I'll be able to see you both at Christmas."**_

 _ **Hogwarts, great, new school, new people to hate. I sighed and crossed my legs, if we get in I have to make it stick, for Loris sake and and anyway how bad could it be honestly?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**The drive home was excruciating, Lori was on the verge of a mental breakdown and it was all my fault, as the car turned into the driveway to our manor house I knew escape would be impossible, I'd rather be in Azkaban.**_

 _ **I turn to Lori she's starting to tear up, I take her face and make her look at me,**_

" _ **Remember it's us against them, they can't do anything really bad, probably just take the car off us, I mean honestly what can they actually do?"**_

 _ **She gives me a watery smile that doesn't reach her eyes, the car stops and we get out and stretch, Dinky gets our luggage and heads inside, we enter into the grand hall way, I stand up straight, not afraid, I'm sure our dear old, mother could smell fear.**_

 _ **I hear her clear her throat at the top of the staircase, yep that was mum, wearing the best clothes, hair tied perfectly back with expensive pearls hanging of her thin long neck,**_

" _ **Hello mother, what an absolute pleasure to see you again, we definitely must get together more often, not just when you wanna play the good mother to all your friends at parties"**_

 _ **She looked at me with such loathing, she raised her hand and struck me across the side of the face, my head snapped back. Lori cried out, but I didn't react instead I chuckled and fixed my hair, standing tall and cockily crossing my arms I challenged her,**_

" _ **How dare you? you ungrateful, selfish child after everything I've done for you, get into the sitting room now, both of you, I have some wonderful news to announce"**_

 _ **I took Lori's hand and we walked into the sitting room and sat on the expensive grey couch. She was shaking, how could a mother make her kids so afraid of her, mum looked smug, like the cat that got the cream.**_

" _**I think it's time for a change don't you? that's why I've decided to send you to non-magical boarding schools... separately"**_

 _ **That bitch, she could do anything, but not this, it was horrible, I wouldn't allow it, Lori started sobbing it was heart wrenching, I pulled her into a hug,**_

" _ **You cruel, vindictive monster!"**_

 _ **She chuckled and walked out, not even bothering to look back at her daughter's, women like that shouldn't be allowed to have kids, she always wanted perfect, pretty, puppets. Lori tried her best, smiling at the parties, joining in on the boring conversations, dancing with dad's business partners whose hands wandered too far down. Me on the other hand, I got drunk on fire whiskey and caused trouble wherever I went, I remember the black tie party at malfoy manor, that was the night Lori hit the malfoy kid. He was nice enough and laughed about it with us for years to come, but as Lori cut his lip with her ring, I took the blame, Draco said it was a fake fight and I had accidently nicked him, I was locked in my room for god knows how many days, not even aloud to see Lori,**_

" _ **Come on, let's stay in my room tonight, we'll make a blanket fort and watch hocus pocus like when we were kids, and we'll come up with a plan, we always do, we stick together no matter what"**_

 _ **Lori stood up and chuckled sadly, wiping away her tears,**_

" _ **Make popcorn and we have a deal"**_

" _**you drive a hard bargain, Miss Fitzgerald, deal"**_

 _ **We headed off to my room, there was no way in hell I was letting lori get sent off, I'll do anything, but that's for tomorrow now I had to get Lori to sleep so I could plan something truly evil as payback, I always held grudges, and this was no different.**_


End file.
